You are the only one that I want
by untiltheveryend03
Summary: Serie de One-shots de Draco y Hermione. Antes y después, mucho después de la guerra. Cada publicación será un one-shot diferente a menos que yo lo especifique antes. No todos los capítulos serán felices, ni todo serán tristes. No habrá una historia romántica o un amor secreto que roza lo prohibido en todos los one-shots. Van a variar en cuanto a la longitud.
1. It's time to say goodbye

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y esta novela es sin fines de lucro**

**Título del capítulo: ****_It's time to say goodbye, to turning tables._**** (Es hora de decir adiós, de dar vuelta la página.) Turning tables- Adele.**

* * *

- Buen día- dijo con los párpados pesados y una sonrisa mañanera en su rostro.

- Hola- la saludó él, al mismo tiempo que le daba un tierno beso de buenos días en los labios.

Ella se sentó en frente de su marido, dispuesta a atacar el desayuno que él mismo le había preparado.

Aquel chico que estaba sentado, siguió leyendo El Profeta muy concentrado en su tarea, al mismo tiempo que daba un par de sorbos al jugo de calabaza que quedaba en su vaso.

Hermione tomó una de las tostadas que había en el plato y un instante después, aquel gato de color canela que, increíblemente seguía vivo, saltó a las piernas de su dueña a modo de saludo. Hermione lo acarició con la mano libre y sonrió antes de dar el primer mordisco. Crookshanks se acomodó tranquilamente sobre el regazo de Hermione dispuesto a dormir placidamente.

- ¿Cómo has dormido?- preguntó ella.

- Bien, ¿tú?

- Bien- dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba a Crookshanks que ya se había quedado dormido.

- Me alegro- respondió él con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios- ¿Hoy iremos de tus padres?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que levantaba la vista para mirarla.

- Sí.

- ¿A qué hora?

- No sé, a la hora que quieras está bien.

- ¿Nos quedaremos a cenar?

- Supongo, si tú quieres.

- No hay problema- respondió él tiernamente y luego siguió leyendo el diario.

- Pásamelo cuando termines.

- ¿No ha llegado el tuyo?

- Sí, pero lo he dejado en el dormitorio. Y no tengo ganas de volver a subir.

- Bueno, pero me tomaré mi tiempo- le dijo a modo de advertencia.

Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco y con una sonrisa dijo:

- Nadie te estaba apurando.

Ella siguió desayunando y no le tomó mucho tiempo más comenzar a pensar en todo el trabajo que, seguramente tendría que hacer al otro día que volvía a ser Lunes.

Los años habían pasado, y obviamente, nunca vienen solos. Ése tiempo se había encargado de marcar la piel de aquella persona que, ahora, era una joven y bella mujer, hecha y derecha.

No tenía ninguna arruga en su rostro. Ninguna cana en su cabello. El paso del tiempo reflejaba en su rostro, aquel inevitable cambio de una adolescente a una mujer más madura.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un gran bostezo de parte de su esposo.

- No sé para qué te despiertas tan temprano, si sigues con sueño.

- Vivo con sueño, Hermione. A parte tengo muchas cosas para hacer.

Ella sonrió negando levemente con su cabeza. Aquel chico no tenía remedio, era evidente. Comió el último bocado de tostada que aún tenía en la mano y antes de tragar, su marido dejó caer pesadamente El Profeta sobre la mesa, pero sin dejar de mirarlo dijo:

- Mira quién está aquí.

- A ver.

Hermione se estiró un poco en su asiento pero sin hacer mucho esfuerzo.

- ¿Qué tiene?- preguntó ella con total tranquilidad, mirando la fotografía equivocada.

- ¿Cómo qué tiene? ¿No lo reconoces?

- Sí, es ésa cantante famosa.

- No, Hermione. La otra fotografía.

- No veo desde aquí, ¿quién es?

Él tomó exasperado el diario, lo levantó en frente de Hermione ocultándose así el rostro. Puso un dedo índice sobre la foto que Hermione no había podido ver todavía. Y le dijo desde atrás del diario:

- ¿Ves?

Hermione se quedó de piedra al ver quién era la persona de aquella fotografía. Era un chico pasando por delante de unas cámaras, tratando de que no lo fotografíen, pero no pudo leer el titular. No sólo porque se había quedado congelada, si no también porque su marido había retirado el diario de su rostro luego de unos cortos segundos.

Ella parpadeó tratando de volver en sí. Definitivamente ese día no sería uno normal.

- ¿Te acuerdas de él?

- Sí, claro- dijo tratando de sonar normal- ¿Por qué ha salido en El Profeta?

- Ah… se casará- dijo aquel chico y sin darle la menor importancia al asunto, cambió de página buscando alguna noticia interesante para leer.

Todo en su interior se removió de forma incómoda y sintió que su estómago se ponía al revés. Su corazón se oprimía como si alguien lo estuviese apretando en su puño. Sus pulmones no recibían el aire que siempre eran capaces de contener. Por su cerebro pasaban mil cosas al mismo tiempo e incluso sintió, una leve acidez que le quitó por completo el apetito.

Apartó su plato y se levantó rápidamente, haciendo que Crookshanks a penas tuviera tiempo de despertarse y pegar un salto. Su marido la miró y le dijo:

- ¿A dónde vas? ¿Ya has desayunado?

- Me iré a cambiar y… supongo que leeré un poco. ¿No te molesta si te pido que me dejes leer tranquila?

- No, claro que no- le dijo aquel chico que la conocía desde hacía tantos años.

- Gracias- le respondió ella tratando de sonreír. Y, aunque en su rostro se veía una sonrisa, aquel gesto no llegaba a sus ojos. Le dio un fuerte beso en la frente y se marchó de la cocina.

Fue hacia su dormitorio que, obviamente, compartía con su marido.

Tomó el ejemplar que una lechuza le había traído especialmente para ella. Lo abrió rápidamente y observando cada fotografía a la velocidad de la luz, buscó la de aquel chico entre tantas páginas. Luego de unas 20 hojas, al fin lo encontró. Allí estaba aquella fotografía que había visto en la cocina. Aquel chico estaba igual que la última vez que lo había visto.

Aunque no, ahora que lo veía bien, se daba cuenta de que estaba mucho mejor. Su imagen volvía a ser la que había sido en algún momento, ya no era patética y desesperada. Ya no se lo veía miserable.

Leyó la noticia rápidamente y decía algo así como:

El señor Draco Malfoy, jefe de algún lado, anunció recientemente la noticia de que contraerá matrimonio con la señorita Astoria Greengrass.

Eso fue lo único que le importó a Hermione. No se acordaba más. Ni tampoco quería acordarse. No le importaba el lugar de trabajo de aquellas personas, ni cuándo ni dónde sería la boda. Leyó la nota completa, pero sus ojos se posaban una y otra vez sobre la frase:

_"Contraerá matrimonio". _

Y a continuación el nombre de la chica, que claramente no era el suyo. Porque ella ahora, estaba felizmente casada con alguien al que amaba profundamente y no había vuelto a ver nunca más a Draco Malfoy.

Por supuesto que la última vez que lo había visto, había sido en la Batalla de Hogwarts hacía un par de años atrás. Pero ella sentía que la última vez había sido aquella noche en la Torre de Astronomía.

Miró el periódico que tenía entre sus temblorosos dedos y acarició el rostro de aquel chico que trataba de taparse de unas cámaras que Hermione no podía ver.

Apoyó aquel ejemplar de El Profeta sobre sus piernas, apoyó su codo en el apoya-brazos del sillón en el que estaba sentada, cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano hasta ellos. Frunció el ceño y trató fuertemente de que todos esos sentimientos extraños que luchaban por salir de ella en forma de gritos desesperados, se apagasen.

Las imágenes venían claramente a su mente y no podía evitarlo. Era más que obvio que no podría, así que sólo se limitó a recordar.

Lo recordaba todo como si hubiese sido ayer, como si lo estuviese viendo desde un pensadero. Pero no era así, todo eso simplemente estaba en su memoria, tal cual lo había vivido. Y nunca la abandonaría. Esos recuerdos nunca morirían, por más que ella tratase de enterrarlos. Y sabía que siempre, un poco, le dolerían.

Hermione se dejó llevar hasta la Torre de Astronomía, volvía tener 16 años y se encontraba en Sexto Año. Ése Sexto Año que haría que toda su vida, cambiase. Ése año que había dejado que Malfoy le demostrase su verdadera personalidad. Ése año en el que se había enamorado profundamente por primera vez y fue correspondida. Correspondida por la persona menos pensada.

Lo más probable es que si ella le contaba aquello a alguno de sus amigos, nadie le creería. Y quizás ésa era la razón por la cual recordaba todo con lujo de detalles. Nunca lo había contado. Y esas memorias seguían intactas en su corazón.

El primer recuerdo que vino a su mente fue aquel beso. No se esforzó por recordar nada más. Tenía tan grabada en su cerebro aquella historia que los recuerdos se reproducían a una velocidad asombrosa y Hermione sólo pensaba detenerse en dos, porque lo demás ya no le importaba. No le importaba el inicio de aquella relación secreta, si así se la podía llamar. Sólo le importaba el final. Ése triste final que nunca hubiese deseado.

En su cerebro se estaba reproduciendo una película. Y Hermione era la encargada de buscar aquellos dos momentos tan dolorosos y que hacía tanto tiempo no veía.

Se detuvo en aquel beso, ése que nunca podría olvidar aunque quisiera. Y luego, su mente simplemente se disparó a la última vez que Hermione _realmente_ lo vio.

Fue en aquella Torre, la más alta del Castillo, la más alejada de todo. Draco tenía los ojos llorosos y no podía mirarla.

_- Draco, mírame-_ recordó la actual Hermione lo que ella misma había dicho ese día.

_- No puedo, Hermione._

_- Claro que puedes. Sólo mírame, ¿qué te sucede? Sabes que puedes contarme todo._

Las voces de ambos resonaban en el interior de Hermione y era capaz de sentirse en aquel lugar que había ocupado aquella noche.

_- No, no puedo- dijo él desesperado, mientras giraba su rostro hacia el costado._

_Ella dio unos pasos y le dijo:_

_- Sí puedes. ¿Qué es tan grave que no quieres contármelo?_

_- Si te lo digo me odiarás, para siempre._

_Hermione no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó esperando._

_- Pero debo hacerlo. No puedo ocultártelo. Eso sería mucho peor._

_- ¿Tan malo es lo que debes decirme?- dijo Hermione ahora temiendo por el secreto del rubio que tenía en frente._

_- Me odiarás, Hermione._

_Por la mente de Hermione pasaba sólo una cosa, la dejaría. Se había dado cuenta de que no era para él. Que ella no lo merecía. Con un nudo en la garganta, le dijo:_

_- De todas formas, en algún momento me voy a enterar. _

_Luego de unos segundos, él finalmente la miró y se acercó hasta ella un par de pasos. Hasta quedar a unos centímetros de distancia._

_- Primero quiero decirte una cosa. Antes de decirte la verdad, porque luego sé que no me querrás escuchar, sé que no me creerás. _

_Hermione lo miraba confundida._

_- Yo te amo. Te amo como nunca amé a nadie. Bueno, nunca amé a nadie, sólo a mi madre. Pero te amo como nadie te podrá amar, Hermione. Eres lo más importante que tengo y es por eso que tuve que hacer lo que hice. Pero por favor, recuerda que no importa lo que pase, que no importa cómo termine todo eso, yo siempre te amaré._

_Hermione estaba impacientándose y su cuerpo estaba siendo invadido por una tristeza despiadada y, hasta ese momento, sin razón. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas porque ella no era idiota, quizás no adivinaba el motivo, pero sabía que eso era una despedida._

_- Por favor, ¡dime!- le dijo ella levantando un poco el tono de su voz. _

_- Perdóname. Pérdoname por haber tardo tanto- le dijo él bajando la vista al mismo tiempo que una lágrima caía sobre su rostro y comenzaba a llevarse la mano hacia la manga de su camisa._

_Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca tratando de reprimir un sollozo. Había caído en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero no quería perder las esperanzas de que se tratara de otra cosa. No podía ser eso. Todo, menos eso._

_Una lágrima comenzó a caer suavemente por la mejilla de aquella castaña y sintió que su vida se desplomaba por completo cuando vio aquella cosa marcada en el brazo de la persona que más amaba._

_Draco no la miraba, simplemente observaba con odio, asco y rencor aquella Marca que se mostraba más oscura que nunca en su pálida piel._

_Hermione apartó la vista de aquella cosa espantosa y lo miró a los ojos. Dracó la miró también y se dio cuenta de que en los ojos marrones de esa chica, sólo se reflejaba una cosa. Dolor. _

_- ¿Por qué?- susurró ella._

_- No tuve opción._

_- ¿Por qué?- volvió a repetir- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- dijo a los gritos- Harry tenía razón. _

_- Lo siento, Hermione. ¡Lo siento! No podía contártelo, a principios de año, tú me escuchaste. Me dejaste entrar en tu vida, no podía arruinarlo así. Yo te amo. ¡Te amo de verdad! _

_- Me hiciste creer que eras una persona que no eres, y que __**nunca **__serás._

_- NO. Ése soy yo, Hermione. La Marca no me define. _

_- Sí que lo hace, Malfoy. _

_Ella pudo ver el dolor en los ojos del chico al volver a escuchar cómo ella lo llamaba por su apellido. _

_- Sí lo hace. Si hubieses tenido el coraje, sólo un poco, de tomar otras decisiones…_

_- Me amenazó con matarme, pero eso no importa. ¡Me amenazó con matar a mi madre! Tengo que cumplir sus órdenes o quizás, ¡también pueda matarte a ti! Y no podría perdonarme si algo te sucede. Pero por favor, debes creerme. No olvides todo lo que hemos vivido este año. Ése es mi verdadero yo._

_- Ya es tarde, ¿no lo entiendes? Es muy tarde para que me pidas perdón. Me lo tendrías que haber contado todo desde un principio._

_- Los dos sabemos que nunca me hubieses escuchado si te decía que era un mortífago._

_A Hermione le dolió y le seguiría doliendo esa expresión, tanto como si le hubiesen clavado una cuchillada. _

_Cerró los ojos y más lágrimas cayeron por su rostro. Tenía los ojos rojos al tratar de aguantar tantas lágrimas. Necesitaba irse de allí. Pero antes debía decirle algo._

_- Yo te amaba. Te amo, de hecho. Porque esto no hace que mis sentimientos cambien de un minuto al otro. _

_Draco la miraba atento a lo que iba a decir, porque claramente había un pero en aquella frase._

_- Pero no quiero verte nunca más. No puedo hacerlo. Todo ha cambiado ahora que sé la verdad, y me has mentido. ¡Me has mentido durante meses! Ya no puedo confiar en ti._

_Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y Draco la agarró de la muñeca prohibiéndole así que continúe con sus pasos._

_- Recuerda una cosa, a donde quiera que vayas. A donde quiera que yo tenga que ir. Sin importar lo que pase, Hermione, yo__**siempre**__ te amaré. Hasta que me muera, ¿entiendes? Nunca lo puedes olvidar. Trataré de hacer las cosas lo mejor posible y quiero que esto termine, tanto como tú. Créeme._

_Hermione no contestó, simplemente apretó sus labios, tragó fuerte y lo miró a los ojos tratando de recordar todos los matices de grises que definían aquellos iris. Tratando de grabar a fuego aquella mirada que siempre le dirigía a ella._

_Su inconciente fue más fuerte que ella y llevó la mano libre hacia el rostro de aquel chico. Le acarició la mejilla falta de color. Le dio un corto pero profundo beso en los labios y volviendo a mirarlo, se marchó del lugar. Pero no sólo se había ido de aquel lugar. Se había ido para siempre de la vida de Draco Malfoy._

Se hundió los dedos en los ojos y los cerró con fuerza, pero no pudo evitar que una lágrima comenzará a bajar hasta su mejilla. Aquella película continuaba, lo había encontrado muchas más veces después de aquel día, pero jamás lo había vuelto a ver como antes.

Lo seguía queriendo y en ese momento supo que no importaba nada. Ella lo seguiría amando hasta sus últimos días. En secreto, como lo había hecho siempre. La pregunta era: Él ¿la seguiría amando? Al menos, ¿la recordaría?

Hermione estuvo contemplado la fotografía de aquel periódico por minutos. Minutos que se convirtieron en horas. Tiempo del que ella no era consciente hasta que una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Una voz que provenía del piso de abajo.

- Hermione ¿bajarás a almorzar?

Hermione miró la hora en el reloj que tenía a su lado y se percató de todo el tiempo que había pasado. Ya eran casi la 1 del mediodía.

Se secó el rastro de una lágrima que había quedado cerca de su ojo derecho, tragó y tomó aire para que nada en el tono de su voz alertara a su marido. Finalmente le contestó:

- Ya bajo, Ron. ¡Un momento!

Cerró el diario y se acercó al pequeño cesto de basura que había al lado de su escritorio de trabajo, pero no se animó a tirarlo. Lo dejó en el escritorio pensando que ya juntaría el coraje de desprenderse de aquella inesperada fotografía.

Se acercó al espejo de su dormitorio, se arregló levemente para que no se notase que había estado llorando. Practicó su mejor sonrisa, tomó aire y por último, salió de su habitación.

Entró en la cocina y abrazó fuertemente al pelirrojo que estaba dado vuelta sirviendo la comida. Él se rió por la actitud de su mujer, aunque a ella no le causara gracia. Realmente necesitaba abrazarlo para demostrarle de alguna forma cuánto lo amaba. Se sentía un poco culpable por seguir queriendo a alguien que nunca más volvería a ver.

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- Nada, ¿no puedo abrazar a la persona que me hace feliz todos los días?

- Bueno, si lo explicas de ese modo, sí puedes hacerlo- dijo Ron Weasley dándose vuelta para mirar de frente a Hermione.

Él le devolvió el abrazo tiernamente y en ese momento, Hermione juró que recordaría a Draco con alegría por todos los buenos momentos que habían pasado y sobre todo, porque él había podido seguir adelante e igual que ella, formaría su propia familia. Quizás, sólo quizás, algún día, cuando dejara este mundo, se encontraría con él y podría preguntarle si aún la recordaba y si aún la amaba. Pero por el momento, viviría su vida con toda la felicidad que pudiera retener.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! Este es mi primer one shot de este nuevo proyecto asi que :) Agradezco cualquier comentario, critica buena o mala, lo que sea siempre sera bienvenido! Un beso!**


	2. It will be just like you were never gone

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y esta novela es sin fines de lucro

Título del capítulo:_ It will be just like you were never gone._ (Será como si nunca te hubieses ido) If you ever come back- The Script.

* * *

Salí del trabajo decidido a ir a su casa. Debía volver a verla. Podía aparecerme en la vereda, pero tomé la opción de ir caminando para despejarme un poco, para tener más tiempo de pensar en lo que diría. Porque estaba claro que me abriría la puerta… ¿no?

Corría el riesgo de perderme o de que se largase a llover en el medio de la noche, pero no me importó. En cualquier caso, me aparecería y listo.

Había hecho mis averiguaciones y sabía que ahora vivía en el mundo Muggle, casi en el centro de Londres. Así que no sería difícil llegar hasta allí. O al menos eso esperaba.

Estaba bastante oscuro ya que estamos en invierno, había estado lloviendo durante la tarde, así que las calles todavía estaban mojadas.

A unas cuadras de distancia mi inconsciente me jugó una mala pasada. Comenzaron a llegar pensamientos que hacían que toda la seguridad del mundo con la que caminaba, fuese disminuyendo. Para cuando pude localizar el edificio, me di cuenta de que no sabía qué hacer.

Nadie pensaba entrar ni salir de allí, me acerqué y puse ambas manos alrededor de mis ojos y me apoyé en la puerta de vidrio del edificio.

Estaban las luces encendidas, pero no había nadie en el hall de entrada. Saqué mi varita cuidadosamente y dije:

- Alohomora.

La puerta se abrió y yo la empujé lo suficiente como para poder entrar. No hacía falta que mirase el papel donde tenía anotada la dirección. Me acordaba el número de departamento y el piso a la perfección. Comencé a subir las escaleras y cuando estaba a unos escalones del departamento, una voz adentro mío hizo que me frenara abruptamente, me dijo:

_- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No puedes venir después de años a decirle que la extrañas. La has dejado ir, ahora ya es tarde._

Comencé a bajar, decidido a irme, pero luego otra voz que sonaba exactamente como la anterior y que curiosamente ambas eran mías, me dijo:

_- Vuelve a subir esos escalones, debes recuperarla. _

Así que le hice caso, se oía razonable y seguro de lo que decía. Pero…

_- Seguro que ya habrá hecho su vida, no seas idiota. Déjala en paz. Te rechazará._

Dos escalones abajo.

_- Pues, no pierdes nada con intentarlo. Mira si todavía está esperando por ti. _

Uno arriba.

_- Nadie puede esperar tanto tiempo._

Dos abajo.

_- Ella te lo prometió. De verdad te amaba._

Dos arriba pero me detuve inmediatamente. Ahí fue cuando pensé algo que nunca se me había ocurrido hasta aquel momento:

- ¿Qué pasa si está enfadada por haber tardado tanto? Ya pasaron años desde la Batalla.

Me desplomé en aquel viejo escalón que se encontraba a unos metros de su departamento. Me rasqué la cabeza con desesperación. Y me quedé allí varios minutos pensando en qué diría si tocaba a la puerta o qué haría si ella no quería verme.

Me levanté del suelo y comencé a bajar las escaleras, no quería saber que pasaría si ella no me extrañaba. No podría soportar que me dijera que ya no me amaba. A parte:

- ¿Por qué volvería ahora, así de la nada, después de tantos años?

_- Porque la extrañas. Y es obvio que no has dejado de amarla._

Aquellas dos voces se unieron para formar una sola en mi interior. Pero de todas formas, yo seguía bajando aquellos escalones y cuando estaba en el pie de la otra escalera, escuché:

_- ¿Prefieres quedarte con la duda el resto de tu vida? ¿Prefieres llegar a los 80 años pensando en que hubiese pasado si hubieses vuelto a buscarla? _

- Es verdad… nunca sabré si está enfadada a menos que lo intente.

Esta vez, lo dije en voz alta. Y sonó mucho más convincente que cualquier otra reflexión.

Antes de que cualquier voz interrumpa mi decisión, subí corriendo aquellos escalones que había pisado tantas veces en pocos minutos.

* * *

Tomé el libro que me había comprado hace poco de la gran estantería que tenía en mi departamento y me fui a sentar debajo de la única lámpara que estaba encendida en ese momento. ¿Qué mejor plan para un viernes a la noche que quedarse leyendo en tu casa, mientras se toma una taza de té, en pleno invierno?

Abrí el nuevo tomo de la _Historia de la Magia_ donde lo había dejado el día anterior. El capítulo hablaba de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Alguien se cruzó por mi mente. Alguien que no veía desde hacía años. Y a esta altura de mi vida, creo que no lo veré nunca más. Me di cuenta de que había comenzado el segundo párrafo y no tenía idea de lo que decía el primero, así que volví a empezar. Ésta vez, tratando de prestar atención. Pero ese… individuo, no salía de mi cabeza.

- Maldita sea, ¿qué? Vamos de nuevo. _"En el año 1998..."_ lo vi por última vez. Sí, ése fue el día._Hermione, por favor._

Comencé por tercera vez y ésta vez llegué al segundo párrafo, pero él volvía a meterse en medio de aquellas palabras y parecía que no iba a salir.

Tomé un sorbo de té y volví a intentarlo, pero otra vez fallé. Cerré fuertemente el gran tomo de_Historia de la Magia_, lo dejé a un lado y me dirigí hacia una de las ventanas de mi departamento. Daba hacia la escalera de incendios, así que salí con cuidado para no resbalarme. No sería divertido caerme de un décimo piso.

Nunca podré decir que el aire que corre ahí es igual de relajante que en la Torre de Astronomía, pero peor es nada.

Estaba comenzando a sentir el frío y la humedad del clima de Londres, pero no me importó. No pensaba entrar a abrigarme. De hecho, el frío me hacía sentir mejor. Me despejaba más. Me senté con la espalada apoyada en la pared a observar la ciudad. Crookshanks salió y se sentó junto a mi. Ambos preparados a estar un buen rato en aquel lugar.

* * *

Listo, sólo tengo que levantar mi mano y tocar un par de veces. Acerqué mi puño a la puerta, pero algo me impedía hacerlo.

_- Por las barbas de Merlín, qué cobarde has resultado. _

Respiré hondo y toqué dos veces. Esperé un rato, no quería sonar desesperado.

Me pasé la mano otra vez por mi pelo y volví a tocar, incluso un poco más fuerte. Al cabo de unos 10 segundos, miré mi reloj. Ni siquiera eran las 9, no podía estar durmiendo. Definitivamente no estaba en casa.

* * *

- ¿Qué fue eso?- dije mirando a Crookshanks, pero él no mostraba el más mínimo interés.

Sonaba como si hubiesen golpeado la puerta. Esperé pero no escuché ningún otro ruido.

* * *

Caminaba de un lado a otro por el estrecho pasillo.

- Eres un idiota, Draco. Siempre arruinas todo. ¿Qué te costaba venir antes? Maldita sea.

Me frené y comencé a golpear a la puerta más fuerte y rápido que antes. Como si de esa forma, ella llegaría al departamento y vendría a abrirme la puerta.

* * *

Cuando Draco Malfoy iba a golpear aquella puerta por enésima vez, alguien la abrió y ambos se quedaron de piedra cuando se miraron a los ojos.

Los dos estaban con aspecto de cansados luego de toda una ardua semana de trabajo. Hermione tenía los labios blancos de frío aunque poco a poco fueron recuperando el color, debido al repentino rubor que crecía en sus mejillas. Draco, por otro lado, estaba completamente despeinado y con la mano derecha todavía levantada, y la cara de desencajado se iba convirtiendo en una expresión de alivio, felicidad e incluso temor.

Hermione no creía lo que sus ojos veían y él pudo darse cuenta de que estaba ocultando una sonrisa detrás de aquella mirada tan inexpresiva que trataba de dirigirle.

La ventana del departamento estaba completamente abierta ya que Hermione había salido corriendo de allí para abrir la puerta cuando escuchó al desubicado que golpeaba tan descortésmente.

La corriente de aire que se formó al abrir la puerta provocó que el pelo de Hermione volara en todas direcciones y aquel viento frío hizo que ella se estremeciera levemente. Aunque Hermione sabía muy bien que ese no era el único factor. O al menos no el principal.

Cuando el viento se calmó, ella pudo articular, casi en un susurro, la palabra:

- Draco.

- Lo siento, Hermio- se apresuró a decir él.

Pero ella lo cortó:

- Has vuelto- le dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo un solo segundo a los ojos.

Extrañaban tanto esas miradas.

- Te prometí que lo haría.

Hermione no pudo resistirse más y dejó que sus labios se curvaran en una gran sonrisa y al cabo de unas milésimas de segundo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción. Lágrimas que crecieron un poco al ver cómo aquel rubio que tenía en frente suyo después de tantos años, le sonreía tal y como lo había hecho la última vez.

Sin poder y sin querer evitarlo, aquella chica se arrojó a los brazos de aquel chico que, después de tantos años, volvía a tener tan cerca suyo, y ahora, sin necesidad de andar ocultándose.

Inspiró hondo, se llenó de aquel perfume que la perseguía desde hacía tanto tiempo. Y simplemente, dejó que todo lo demás le dejase de importar. Porque allí estaban ambos, a pesar de que habían pasado años sin verse. Allí estaba él, rodeándola con sus brazos como si nada hubiese pasado, para protegerla, de ahora en más, de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasarle. No habían hablado, pero ella sabía que estaba ahí para no irse nunca de su lado.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado! Esta vez es un poco mas corto pero bueno, es one shot. Me alegra haber recibido varios comentarios en el one shot anterior :) Un beso a todos y feliz dia del trabajador!


	3. There's nothing else that I can do

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y esta novela es sin fines de lucro

Título del capítulo: _There's nothing else that I can do. _(No hay nada mas que pueda hacer) I can wait forever - Simple Plan.

* * *

Cualquiera hubiese escuchado aquellos pasos, cualquiera menos Hermione Granger que estaba absorta en su búsqueda. Aquel libro que no encontraba la estaba poniendo nerviosa, estaba perdiendo ése tiempo que para ella era preciado. Estaba perdiendo tiempo para estudiar. Los pasos cada vez eran más fuertes debido a la prisa y a la distancia, que se acortaba con cada pisada. Cualquiera se hubiese dado cuenta de que no eran pasos normales, desinteresados. Eran pasos firmes y decididos. Pasos que buscaban algo, o mejor dicho alguien. Y estaban predispuestos a encontrar aquello que buscaban.

Al fin lo vio, allí arriba de todo estaba el tomo que buscaba. Cualquier alumno de Hogwarts hubiese abandonado la búsqueda o quizás ni siquiera la hubiese empezado, pero ella no era cualquier alumna. Era Hermione Granger, y como que su nombre era ése, estaba decidida a leer aquel tomo.

Tomó su varita, hizo el hechizo que le salía tan bien, casi como todos los demás y el libro flotó suavemente hasta sus manos. Se quedó observando la tapa de aquel viejo y sucio encuadernado. Cuando estaba a punto de darse vuelta para dirigirse hacia su mesa, sintió dos manos que la tomaban de la cintura.

Quizás si no hubiese estado tan entretenida en sus asuntos, hubiese escuchado aquellos pasos que no trataban de ocultarse. Pero lo cierto era que no los había notado si quiera por un segundo.

Presa de la sorpresa de tan repentina aparición y de tan extraña caricia para ella, Hermione se dio vuelta en el acto y se encontró con la persona que jamás pensó que vería de tan cerca.

Hermione no podía creer que fuera él el que la estuviera tomando por la cintura en aquel momento.

No se dejó llevar por el asombro y trató de disimularlo lo mejor que pudo, aunque en el fondo no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando en su interior. Incluso hasta tenía miedo, no había nadie en la Biblioteca y no sabía qué podía hacerle Draco Malfoy.

Apretó más fuerte su varita y le dio un empujón al chico que lo obligó a retroceder unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que la soltaba.

- No me toques- le dijo Hermione con su mejor cara de asco e indignación.

- Vamos, Granger- se limitó a responderle Draco con aquella sonrisa seductora que hacía caer a miles de chicas, aunque en ese número, Hermione era la única que faltaba.

La castaña de Gryffindor comenzó a caminar, agarrando fuertemente el libro y sobre todo su varita, decidida a irse. Pero ni siquiera había podido dar dos pasos, cuando Draco se le adelantó impidiéndole el paso.

- No puedes irte tan pronto.

- ¿Qué quieres?- dijo Hermione con su mejor cara de pocos amigos, evitando aquella mirada gris y tratando de que el repentino nudo que tenía ahora en la garganta y en el estómago no se notaran en su voz.

- Sólo quiero hacer una cosa, antes de que sea más tarde de lo que ya es- le contestó él sin pensarlo un segundo, adquiriendo un tono más serio en su voz y en su rostro.

Hermione tuvo que mirarlo para ver si podía descubrir alguna pista en sus expresiones, algo que lo delatasen de que todo aquello era una broma. Una broma de mal gusto, claro está. Pero por más que se esforzará hasta lo imposible, no lograría descubrir nada, porque aquel chico estaba hablando muy en serio. Aunque ella, se negaba a creerlo. Frunció el ceño confundida, reclamando una explicación que aclarase todo eso que estaba pasando.

La castaña entrecerró sus ojos y esperó. Sabía que eso no podía terminar bien.

- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

- Déjame hacer algo.

Draco comenzó a acercarse sospechosamente hacia la chica al mismo tiempo que ella retrocedía.

Al verse acorralada entre la estantería y el chico, lo único que pudo hacer fue sujetar la varita más fuerte, si es que eso era posible, y levantarla en señal de amenaza.

Pero algo no salió como pensó Hermione, aquel rubio que tantas veces la había mirado con asco seguía acercándose hacia ella, entonces tuvo que decir:

- Aléjate o te lanzaré un hechizo.

- No, no lo harás.

- No me conoces. No sabes de lo que soy capaz.

- Te conozco más de lo que tu crees, Hermione.

¿Hermione? ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo le decía Hermione?

- Aléjate, Malfoy- dijo ella poniendo más énfasis en su apellido que de costumbre y levantando un poco más su varita.

Él no contestó, ni pensaba hacerlo tampoco ¿Para qué? Hermione luchó por mantener sus ojos en aquellos grises que la miraban como nunca lo habían hecho.

Cada vez le costaba más, con cada centímetro de Draco se acercaba hacia ella le era más difícil mantener esa conexión extraña que se había formado. Tenía que empujarlo, pero no podía. Ni tampoco quería. El chico le sacó el libro de la mano y lo apoyó en una mesa que se encontraba al lado de ellos.

Ambos quedaron a unos pocos centímetros de distancia y Hermione clavo su varita en el cuello de Malfoy ,donde su piel se puso más blanca de lo normal, y dijo:

- Te hablo en serio, aléjate.

Pero ni siquiera eso lo frenó. Aún con las ganas de toser que le provocaba la varita de Hermione, él siguió acercándose y Hermione, presa de los nervios y de la confusión, se dejó llevar por aquel perfume que pertenecía a nada más y nada menos que a Draco Malfoy.

Luego de unos segundos en los que sus labios se habían tocado, Hermione cerró los ojos y dejó que sus pensamientos desaparecieran sólo por una vez de su cabeza.

Fue consciente del momento en que Draco la atrajo hasta pegarla con su cuerpo y también fue consciente de las cosquillas que iban y venían en su interior. Desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Llevó una de las manos hasta el blanco cuello de Malfoy y pudo sentir lo suave que era su pelo cuando lo entrelazó entre sus dedos. Y lo fuerte que eran sus hombros cuando puso su otra mano sobre el hombro derecho del chico. Y lo delicados que eran sus labios cuando la besaba. Y lo bien que se sentía estar entre sus brazos. Pero… un momento, ¿ella no estaba enamorada de Ron? Está bien, él está con Lavender, pero una cosa no quita la otra. Ella sabía muy bien que le había gustado Draco la primera vez que lo vio, pero no tardó mucho en desencantarse de aquel niño de sangre pura e ideas horribles. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahora? No sabía, pero no podía apartarse, ni quería hacerlo tampoco. De eso estaba más que segura. Y nunca se perdonaría si todo eso resultaba ser una estúpida broma. Pero había algo que le hacía sentir que no. Había algo que le decía que eso que estaba pasando allí, era lo más real que Draco Malfoy había hecho en su vida.

Ninguno de los dos quería, pero una fuerza interna los obligó a poner los pies sobre la tierra. Debían volver a la realidad y eso significaba separarse y lo peor, hacer de cuenta que eso nunca había pasado.

Lentamente fueron separándose y al cabo de unos segundos ambos abrieron los ojos. La primera fue Hermione y pudo ver que el rostro de Malfoy ya no era el de siempre. Había perdido toda la dureza y la frialdad que llevaba consigo todos los días. Era una expresión sincera.

Hermione bajó sus manos aún apretando fuertemente la varita pero sin ánimos de lastimarlo. Y a pesar de eso, se sentía más vulnerable que nunca.

Cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, el color se agolpó en las mejillas de aquella castaña a la cual le temblaban levemente las piernas.

Draco puso sus manos tímidamente en las mejillas de Hermione y se quedó observándola. No podía ser tan hermosa. La miraba con tristeza porque sabía que nunca podría tenerla. Él no se la merecía y era algo imposible estar con Hermione. Lo sabía, pero no podía dejar que su amor por ella siguiera en secreto. Tenía que hacerlo.

- Lo siento.

Hermione sacudió levemente su cabeza sin entender el por qué de las disculpas. Luego de unos segundos, él continuó:

- Sólo voy a pedirte una cosa. No quiero que pienses que esto ha sido un juego, una broma.

Es lo más sincero que hice en mi vida, Hermione. Y necesitaba hacerlo porque… -

Se hizo el silencio, bajó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que soltaba a Hermione y suspiró.

- Porque…- dijo Hermione tímidamente buscando su mirada de nuevo.

Él volvió a mirarla y dijo:

- Porque lo que siento por ti no tiene nada que ver con lo que demuestro día a día.

Draco levantó una de sus manos y acarició levemente el rostro de Hermione.

- Debo irme. Pero por favor, no creas que ha sido una broma de mal gusto.

El chico se fue de la Biblioteca dejando a Hermione sola y abrumada. Incluso quizás hasta un poco decepcionada. Pero lo cierto es que nunca olvidaría lo que sintió ése día, a pesar de que jamás lo habló ni lo hablaría con nadie. Sólo quedaba en la memoria de ambos. Para siempre.

* * *

Perdon, se que estuve SUPER desaparecida! Lo se lo se y pido perdon, pero paso a explicarles el por que. Tuve que hacer un gran trabajo para una de mis materias y estuve dos fines de semana trabajando en eso, por ende, no podia hacer la tarea de las demas materias y por ende debia hacerlas el dia anterior a tener aquellas asignaturas cuando volvia del trabajo! Y no es que no tenia tiempo de publicar los one shot, si no que no tenia tiempo de escribirlos :/ Tampoco estuve entrando a fanfiction porque estaba realmente muy ocupada! Suelo llegar a casa a las 7 y entre que me baño, meriendo, despues ceno en el medio voy haciendo mis tareas se me hace muy dificil, pero bueno aqui estoy! Y espero que hasta que sea fecha de parciales no volver a atrasarme tanto, sobre todo porque extrañaba mucho escribir y recibir sus comentarios :( Un beso y se siente bien haber vuelto :D Ojala les haya gustado!


	4. It's never too late

Corrí, corrí como si de eso dependiera mi vida. No sé por qué no me aparecí directamente, sólo quería correr. Necesitaba sentir esa presión de no llegar, de perderlo todo en tan sólo segundos.

Al fin lo vi. Aquel edificio resaltaba entre todos los demás. Era uno de aquellos hoteles con gran renombre en Londres y allí sucedería todo. Seguí corriendo. No podía detenerme ahora que estaba tan cerca.

* * *

- Estás hermosa amiga- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

- Gracias, Ginny. Tú también.

- Bueno, debo irme. Ya casi es la hora.

- ¿Qué? No, quédate un rato más.

- No, Hermione. Debo irme, dentro de un rato vendrá tu padre a buscarte y yo aprovecho para ir a ver cómo se encuentra Ron. Debe estar más nervioso que tú.

La pelirroja se acercó y abrazó a su mejor amiga cuidando de no arruinar el vestido ni el gran peinado que le habían hecho.

Cuando se separaron de aquel abrazo, Ginny se fue de la habitación. Y dos segundos después se escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

- Adelante- dijo Hermione.

- Soy yo, de nuevo.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada, me olvidé de decirte que te quiero.

- Yo también- le respondió la castaña de blanco riendo mientras seguía viéndose en el espejo de pie de aquella habitación.

Escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta y se acercó para ver más de cerca su propio reflejo. Era increíble cómo había pasado el tiempo.

Pero sus pensamientos no llegaron tan lejos, porque escuchó cómo una vez más alguien tocaba a la puerta.

Creyó que era Ginny otra vez y mientras se retocaba el maquillaje, dijo:

- Adelante.

Pero nadie entró. Simplemente se escuchó que alguien volvía a golpear.

- Pase- volvió a decir Hermione en un tono más alto.

Como nada sucedía, Hermione caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió.

No había nadie del otro lado y por un momento creyó que había sido alguna broma. Cómo si necesitara perder más tiempo. Cuando estaba cerrando la puerta, miró hacia abajo para comprobar que no engancharía el vestido y se dio cuenta de que allí había un sobre.

Se agachó como pudo entre tanta tela blanca y lo tomó entre sus manos.

Cuando lo agarró, resplandeció levemente con un color dorado, y las letras que formaban la palabra_ 'Hermione' _se fueron escribiendo elegantemente con tinta negra. Letra por letra, como si alguien las estuviera escribiendo en aquel momento. Era un gran hechizo.

Abrió el sobre y encontró un pergamino doblado en 3. Un pergamino que estaba vacío.

Este no resplandeció como lo había hecho el sobre, pero las letras fueron apareciendo a medida que Hermione observaba el pergamino. A partir de que comenzó a leer, el resto de las palabras iban apareciendo al mismo ritmo de lectura de Hermione.

Era algo muy bonito de ver, pero no para Hermione que quería saber quién era la persona que le mandaba aquella carta. No para Hermione que no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era aquella letra. Estaba más tranquila porque sabía que no era la letra de Ron y por ende eso no era una carta de despedida o algo por el estilo de parte del pelirrojo. Pero a medida que iba leyendo las nuevas palabras que se formaban, estaba más ansiosa por saber quién había escrito aquello.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Siento dejarte con la intriga de saber quién soy hasta que leas toda la carta. No es que desconfío de ti. Simplemente tuve miedo de que no leas todo lo que tengo para decirte si leías mi nombre primero._

_Me vi obligado a hacer este hechizo porque de verdad __necesito__ que leas esto. Hasta el final._

_Siento que no sea cara a cara, pero no toleraría que vuelvas a mirarme con esos ojos tan sinceros y profundos que tienes. No podría soportar tener que dejarte ir otra vez, no después de encontrarme con tus ojos. _

_Pero necesito decirte lo que alguna vez sentí, y creo que es lo que sentiré hasta que me muera._

Hermione cada vez estaba más confundida, no tenía ni la menor idea de quién podía ser, pero sabía que no era una broma, o al menos sabía que estaba dirigida a ella. Y que evidentemente era un mago el que le mandaba aquel pergamino. De todas formas, seguía leyendo para que las palabras no detuvieran su camino. Pensó que era Viktor. Pero no podía ser, no lo veía hace años y aparte su letra no era tan delicada como la que estaba leyendo y dudaba mucho que su inglés hubiese mejorado tanto.

_Te conocí hace muchísimos años y si alguien me hubiese dicho que mis sentimientos hacia ti serían tan diferentes, claramente no le hubiese creído. Pero aquí estamos. Y después de años de que no nos veamos, te sigo extrañando como la primera vez. Y te sigo queriendo como antes, incluso cada día mas. Porque sí, te quiero. Es más, te amo Hermione. Ya no tengo miedo de decirlo ni sentirlo._

_Sé que vas a pensar que es una broma, sobre todo después de leer mi nombre, pero por favor, no pienses eso. Me dolería mucho que lo hagas._

_Soy un cobarde, lo sé. Nunca pude decirte lo que de verdad sentía en su momento y ahora te perdí. En realidad, nunca pude tenerte. Siempre perteneciste a otro. Y me alegro de que así sea, porque yo no te merezco en lo más mínimo. _

_Mi pasado es muy oscuro para una persona como tú. Podría haber tomado otras decisiones y sin embargo, no lo hice. Por miedo, por vergüenza. No importa, fui un imbécil y sé que me arrepentiré toda la vida. Pero de todas formas quería que sepas que siempre te amé. Te amo desde mucho antes de darme cuenta. Lamento haberte jodido la vida durante tanto tiempo._

Hermione cada vez leía más rápido porque no podía ser la persona que ella estaba pensando que era. No podía ser, definitivamente.

_Lamento haber sido tan basura contigo. Pero era mucho más fácil ocultarme debajo de esa persona que ser yo mismo. Sobre todo contigo. Siempre me arrepentiré de haber tomado el camino fácil. Pero supongo que las cosas son por algo… y espero algún día descubrir la razón. _

_Seguramente sigues igual de hermosa que la última vez que te vi. Incluso más, te imagino vestida de blanco con una gran sonrisa en tu rostro y nerviosa por lo que va a suceder dentro de pocos minutos. Espero que no me consideres demasiado egoísta al mandarte esta carta justo ahora. Pero necesitaba hacerlo de una vez por todas. Y créeme cuando te digo que no te mando esta carta con las esperanzas de que dejes toda tu vida y vengas corriendo a mis brazos, porque sé que es algo que nunca sucederá. Porque tú amas a Weasley de la misma forma en que yo te amo a ti. Y créeme que me hace muy feliz, porque él te corresponde ese amor a pesar de que es medio idiota (sólo bromeo). Y estoy seguro de que va a hacer lo imposible para que seas la mujer más feliz del mundo. Y si no lo hace, me enteraré y lo mataré porque tú te mereces lo mejor. Y a pesar de que yo no pueda dártelo, me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien que sí. Es por eso que me atreví a escribirte esto, porque sé que no lo dejarás en el altar para venir a buscarme._

_Tampoco espero que me respondas. No me enojaré si no lo haces. Pero sí me enojaré si algún día descubro que no eres feliz. _

_Lamentaré toda mi vida haberte hecho sentir que eras inferior a mi cada vez que tuve oportunidad. Y sé que sabes que el inferior era yo. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que deba pedirte disculpas. Es tarde, pero pienso que es preferible tarde antes que nunca. _

_Sólo espero que seas feliz porque te lo mereces y por favor créeme todo lo que dije. No sé si ya te habrás dado cuenta quién te manda esta carta pero claramente no estarás segura hasta que lo leas. Y aún así, no lo creerás. Pero sí Hermione, soy yo. Yo te amé y te amaré siempre. Lo siento mucho._

Hermione paró de leer en el acto. Se llevó una mano a la boca, reprimiendo un grito ahogado al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer en un puff que había allí. Cerró los ojos tratando de creer que todo eso era un sueño. Que pronto despertaría y estaría a punto de casarse, sin haber leído ningún tipo de carta.

Abrió los ojos y lentamente fue bajando la vista hasta el lugar donde debía encontrarse la firma.

Cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con el papel, las palabras que Hermione tanto temía se fueron formando. Y, finalmente, la carta quedó completa. Aquellas palabras relucían un poco más que todas las demás según Hermione. Tenían un brillo diferente y se leían claramente:

_Draco Malfoy._

* * *

Bueno, antes que nada no se si alguien se lo preguntaba pero aclaro que Hermione y Ron van a casarse en un hotel muggle de Londres por la familia de Hermione y luego tendran una boda magica por la familia de Ron y el mundo al que pertenece Hermione tambien.

Eeeen fin, espero que les haya gustado, a mi si jajajaja... vengo a hacerles una propuesta. Que les parece si vuelvo a escribir un fan fic dramione pero de esos largos? como Nunca lo hubiese imaginado. Porque realmente extraño encariñarme con los personajes y con la historia. Igual de hacer uno nuevo, tendria que tener dos simples aspectos parecidos al otro:

1- completamente indiscutible: Ellos vuelven a terminar septimo año despues de la batalla.

2- indiscutible: Se ven obligados a hacer un trabajo juntos, tambien de pociones porque despues de la batalla un monton de profesores fueron reemplazados y jk. rowling no dio nunca nombres nuevos, asi que no me gustaria crear yo nuevos profesores.

En fin, espero sus respuestas. Un beso y nos vemos en el proximo one shot :D


	5. I want you here, with me

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y esta novela es sin fines de lucro

Título del capítulo: _I want you here, with me. (Te quiero aquí, conmigo) - Here with me - The Killers._

**Link de mi nuevo fanfic, mas abajo (dramione)**

* * *

Hermione se dio vuelta para comprobar lo que sus ojos habían visto muy por arriba. Definitivamente esa chica llevaba un paraguas en la mano ¿a caso iba a llover? Está bien, estaba en Londres, pero la tarde había sido más que soleada.

Se metió en aquella librería muggle que tantas ganas tenía de visitar y nunca podía. Aunque ese día como había salido temprano del trabajo, casi por la fuerza, decidió ir caminando hasta allí y luego caminaría hasta su casa.

Luego de salir de la librería, emprendió el regreso a casa más que feliz. Como era de esperarse, no salió con las manos vacías del lugar. Hermione caminaba contenta con la bolsa en su mano cuando de repente comenzó a percatarse de que el cielo no sólo estaba oscuro, si no que estaba nubladísimo. A punto de llover.

Tenía ambas manos ocupadas como para tomar la varita que tenía en su abrigo. En una llevaba el libro y con la otra sostenía un bolso, el cual contenía la mitad de su escritorio pero gracias a un encantamiento de extensión indetectable no se notaba.

Más allá de eso, no podía sacar su varita y desaparecerse de la nada porque había bastante gente por las calles de Londres. Así que sólo apresuró su paso tratando de llegar antes que la lluvia.

No había hecho ni dos cuadras cuando se largó a lloviznar, mucho antes de llegar a hacer la tercera la lluvia se convirtió en un gran aguacero. Hermione prácticamente se empapó de pies a cabeza en tan solo segundos hasta que llegó a refugiarse bajo el techo de una cafetería. Allí había un par de personas más. Era una pareja que entró al lugar para resguardarse de tanta tormenta. Hermione se quedó esperando allí con la esperanza de que la tormenta cesara tan pronto como había comenzado.

Se inclinó hacia adelante para ver cómo estaba el cielo y al mismo tiempo, un chico llegaba corriendo desde la dirección opuesta de la que venía Hermione. El recién llegado tenía la capucha puesta, aunque inútilmente, claro, ya que estaba completamente empapada. Al llegar junto a Hermione, con cada pisada que daba más cerca de ella, la iba salpicando un poco más.

- Lo siento- le dijo mirando el pantalón de la chica.

- No importa- dijo ella mirándose la ropa también- Tengo toda mi ropa mojada, así que…

Hermione levantó la vista al mismo tiempo que lo hizo el extraño empapado.

- ¿Tú?- dijeron ambos casi al unísono.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó ella.

- ¿Qué haces tú, aquí?- preguntó él en tono de respuesta.

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

- Tampoco yo.

- Bien.

Ambos miraron hacia lados opuestos. Casi iguales a dos niños pequeños.

Draco comenzó a quitarse la capucha y sacó de un bolsillo interior de la campera su propia varita.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó ella alarmada, olvidándose por completo de la charla previa.

- Me secaré.

- No puedes hacer magia frente a muggles.

- No veo a ninguno aquí. Todos están adentro. Nadie lo notará.

- Claro que sí.

- Claro que no- miró hacia los costados- ¿Ves? Nadie esta observando.

Levantó su varita y realizó un hechizo no verbal. Automáticamente Draco estaba seco al igual que sus prendas.

- Agradece que no me desaparezco. Eso sería sospechoso.

- Claro, porque el hecho de que estés completamente seco en medio de semejante tormenta y sin paraguas, no es para nada sospechoso.

Hermione revoleó los ojos un tanto indignada. Aunque no sabía por qué le molestaba. Hacía años que no lo veía pero sabía que nunca cambiaría. Aunque… ¿estaba vestido con ropa muggle? ¿Un Malfoy como él?

- Me visto así porque ya no soy el mismo que era antes, Granger.

Hermione se alarmó al oír el tono que había usado. Parecía que había respondido la pregunta que ella se había hecho, pero era imposible que la haya escuchado.

- Sé Legeremancia.- le dijo en un tono un tanto obvio, antes que ella pudiese si quiera decir una palabra.

- Deja de meterte en mis pensamientos, Malfoy.

Él sonrió de costado y se la quedó observando, luego de unos segundos dijo:

- Has cambiado, pero sólo por fuera.

Hermione volteó y se lo quedó mirando.

- Supongo que lo tomaré como algo bueno, así que gracias. Aparentemente no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

- Me alegra oír eso.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre los dos. Sólo se escuchaba el gran ruido que hacía la lluvia al caer sobre el toldo de la cafetería. Luego de unos segundos, él dijo:

- ¿Quieres tomar un café conmigo?

- ¿Qué?- dijo Hermione ya que no había logrado escucharlo, la lluvia cada vez era más fuerte.

- Si quieres tomar un café conmigo- repitió él un poco más fuerte.

Ella lo meditó sólo fracciones de segundo y luego respondió:

- No.

- Vamos, Granger. ¿Qué harás? ¿Te quedarás aquí parada hasta que la tormenta pare? Dijeron que llovería un buen rato…

Hermione lo miró entre extrañada y confusa.

- Sí, Granger. Aprendí a usar la televisión y miro el informe del tiempo.

- Deja de meterte en mi cabeza.

- No lo he hecho. Eres demasiado expresiva y habría que ser como Weasley para no entender tus miradas.

Ella se puso seria y le dirigió una fría mirada, para luego apartar de nuevo la vista.

- Vamos. No puedes quedarte ahí toda la noche.

- ¿Por qué quieres tomar un café con una sangres-

- ¿Puedes no decir eso?- le dijo cortantemente Draco, volviendo su cara fría e inexpresiva por primera vez.

Ella se lo quedó mirando extrañada.

- Simplemente te estoy preguntado si quieres ir a tomar un café. No hace falta que digas esas cosas. Bastaba con que dijeras que no.

Hermione exhaló frustradamente el aire que le quedaba dentro de sus pulmones. Eso ya lo había hecho y él siguió insistiendo. Finalmente decidió no pelear más y respondió:

- Bien. Pero no me secaré.

- Claro- le dijo él dándose media vuelta para entrar a la cafetería.

A continuación le lanzó el hechizo que había utilizado minutos atrás sobre él mismo, por debajo de su brazo.

- ¿Pero qué- ¡Malfoy!

Él lanzó una gran carcajada y le dijo aún entre risas:

- ¿A caso quieres enfermarte? Loca. Necesitas un sanador para que te examinen, naciste con más ética que cualquier persona normal.

- ¿Y a ti cómo te va con el ego?

- Perfecto, como toda mi persona- dijo él señalándose elegantemente de pies a cabeza.

Hermione volvió a revolear los ojos tratando de reprimir una sonrisa. ¿Cómo estaba pasando eso? ¿Ella sonriendo por algo que le había dicho Draco Malfoy? Trataba de no pensar mucho por si él volvía a meterse en su cabeza. Y así y todo estaba empleando todos sus conocimientos sobre la Oclumancia. A pesar de que no eran muchos, estaba segura de que la ayudaría bastante.

Pero lo que Hermione no sabía, era que para Draco ella siempre había sido lo suficientemente transparente como para identificar todos sus gestos y miradas, o al menos la mayoría.

Entraron a la cafetería y una moza que estaba cerca de la puerta, les ofreció una mesa muy simpáticamente. Mientras iban caminando hacia el lugar, la empleada se dio vuelta mirándolos extrañamente. Los ubicó en la mesa y luego se fue muy sorprendida aunque sin decir nada.

- Te dije que era mala idea secarse antes de entrar.

- Peor idea es enfermarse. Que piense lo que quiera, me tiene sin cuidado.

- Que sea muggle no significa que sea idiota.

- No es por eso, no nos conoce, ni nosotros a ella. ¿Qué sabe a dónde estábamos cuando se largó a llover? Podíamos estar justo en la puerta de la cafetería.

Hermione alzó ambas cejas, pero no dijo nada. Ni tampoco puso sus ojos en blanco. Simplemente se limitó a apretarse las manos unas con otras. Le dolían y le quemaban al mismo tiempo debido al repentino calor que estaba experimentando. Cinco segundo atrás tenía las manos mojadas y congeladas y prácticamente de la nada, las tenía secas y estaba adentro de un lugar extremadamente refugiado del frío exterior.

- ¿Qué vas a pedir?- preguntó él animadamente como si fueran los mejores amigos.

- No sé. Supongo que un cappuccino, aquí no tienen cervezas de mantequilla ni whiskeys de fuego ¿sabes?

- Claro que lo sé, Granger. Pero tienen café irlandés- dijo él levantando una sola ceja y sonriendo de costado.

Al cabo de un rato, otra mesera diferente se acercó a ellos para tomarles el pedido. La nueva moza los miró aún más extrañada que la otra. O al menos no era tan buena actriz como la anterior. Lo cierto es que Hermione se sintió bastante incómoda con las inspecciones que le hacía la empleada.

- Queremos un cappuccino y un café irlandés- se apresuró a decir Malfoy al notar cómo los ojos de la chica iban desorbitándose lentamente.

- Sí, claro ¿algo para comer?

- No, por mi no- dijo Hermione mirándose las manos que ya estaban a temperatura ambiente.

- Por mi tampoco.

La chica se fue y Malfoy volvió su vista hacia la castaña que tenía en frente.

- Por Merlín, ¿nadie les enseña a estos muggles a ser disimulados?

Hermione frunció el ceño confundida y le dijo:

- Eres la persona menos disimulada que conozco, ¿por qué te asustas?

- ¿Cómo que no soy disimulado?

- Cuando algo te da asco, haces lo imposible por demostrarlo. No son normales las muecas que haces, exageras demasiado para que la otra persona, definitivamente, se de cuenta de que te da asco.

Hermione se lo quedó mirando con su típica expresión de: 'No me digas que no es cierto'

Para su gran asombro, Draco lo único que hizo fue soltar una gran carcajada. No es que pretendiese ofenderlo, pero tampoco pensó que lo iba a divertir.

Cuando se calmó, le dijo sólo un poco más serio:

- Es verdad, no puedo negarlo. - su rostro se endureció y sonrió amargamente- Pero no sabes todo lo que tuve que disimular durante mi vida.

Un leve escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Hermione al recordar todo su pasado. Y se dijo a sí misma que no debía olvidar quién era o quién había sido el chico que tenía sentado en frente suyo.

Nadie hubiese notado el cambio que hubo en la mirada de ambos. Pero ni Draco Malfoy, ni Hermione Granger eran cualquier persona. Los dos sabían muy bien por todo lo que habían pasado 'juntos'.

- ¿Por qué venías caminando y no te apareciste directamente en tu casa? Podrías haber evitado toda esta tormenta- le dijo él cambiando bruscamente de tema para salir de ese incómodo y profundo silencio.

- Salí temprano del Ministerio y fui a una librería muggle que se encuentra por aquí cerca, y decidí que volvería caminando a mi casa, pero después se largó a llover y había mucha gente en la calle como para desaparecerme así de la nada.

- ¿Sigues con tu manía de leer?

- No es una manía. Y sí, sigo leyendo.

- ¿Compraste algo?

Hermione sacó el libro nuevo de la bolsa y lo puso arriba de la mesa, con las letras apuntando hacia Malfoy.

- Lo he leído ya. Es muy bueno.

La chica se sorprendió bastante por la respuesta de Draco. Era un autor muggle.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí, hace un par de semanas…

- Es muggle.

- Sí, ya sé.

Hermione frunció levemente el ceño sin saber muy bien qué decir. En ese momento, llegó la mesera con su pedido.

- ¿Por qué venías caminando cuando se largó a llover?. Le preguntó ella una vez que la empleada se volvió a retirar.

Él la miró y comenzó a revolver su café. Luego dijo:

- A veces salgo a caminar cuando estoy un poco cansado de… las cosas.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Lo que quieras.

- ¿Desde cuándo andas vestido como muggle y vives aquí?

Malfoy sonrió con suficiencia y dijo:

- Sabía que preguntarías eso de nuevo.

- Quiero que me respondas la verdad esta vez.

- No te estoy mintiendo, Granger.

- Claro que sí. ¿Quieres que me crea el cuento de que has cambiado? ¿De que ya no eres el mismo de antes? ¿Quieres que me crea que no me odias por ser una sangre sucia?

Draco apoyó fuertemente las manos en la mesa, frunció el ceño y le dijo:

- ¿Puedes dejar de decir eso?

Su tono de voz fue más fuerte que el de los otros clientes, y un par de personas de las mesas vecinas se dieron vuelta a ver que pasaba.

Hermione no lo había escuchado nunca hablar así, pero de todas formas se inclinó sobre la mesa y le dijo suavemente:

- Soy una sangre sucia, es lo que me has dicho durante tantos años ¿o no?

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente por unos segundos hasta que Draco revoleó los ojos, bufó sonoramente y se recostó sobre el respaldo de su silla mirando hacia otra dirección al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

- Estoy orgullosa de tener los padres que tengo, los amo y no los cambiaría por nada. Estoy orgullosa de admitir que soy hija de muggles.

- Es que ese es el punto. ¡Ya no te estoy diciendo nada de lo que te decía antes! Tus padres son muchísimo mejores que los míos. ¿Cómo puede seguir importándome tu sangre cuándo mi padre, el mago con sangre más pura de todo Londres, es un grandísimo fracasado? ¿Cómo puede seguir importándome tu sangre cuando eres muchísimo mejor persona que yo? No me interesa si no me crees, Hermione. No planeaba encontrarme contigo. No planeaba darte explicaciones de por qué vivo aquí o de por qué me visto así ahora. Porque sé que no me creerás nunca, nada de lo que te diga.

Draco agarró dinero, muggle por supuesto, de su billetera y lo dejó en la mesa. Se levantó de su silla para irse pero Hermione fue más rápida y puso su mano sobre la de él, provocando que Malfoy la mirase.

- _Quédate_… por favor.

Draco continuó mirándola a los ojos y poco a poco fue sentándose en su lugar. Hermione levantó la mano y el color de sus mejillas subió levemente de tono.

- Lo siento ¿sí?

- Está bien, no tienes por qué disculparte. No estoy ofendido. Pero sé que es incómodo estar tomando un café conmigo, como si todo nuestro pasado no hubiese existido. Y no quiero que estés incómoda.

- No lo estoy, Malfoy. Aunque, creo que ésa es la solución.

Él la miró confundido y ella respondió:

- Hacer de cuenta que nuestro pasado no existe… sólo si tu quieres.

- Tú… ¿quieres intentarlo?

- Claro.

El rostro de Draco no dejó ver ninguna sonrisa, pero un brillo especial comenzó a nacer en sus ojos y Hermione le dedicó una leve sonrisa al mismo tiempo que evitaba el contacto visual y disimulaba un gran interés en la canela de su cappuccino.

La tormenta ya había parado y el cielo estaba comenzando a despejarse. Evidentemente no volvería a llover, pero ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de continuar con sus vidas. No separados, al menos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado! estuve llegando un poco tarde a casa esta semana asi que lo puedo publicar recien hoy! No me gusto mucho el final en el sentido de que no me salio como los otros. No me se explicar muy bien. En fin, gracias por comentar siempre y por leer :) Como dije el one shot anterior, tenia ganas de empezar un nuevo fanfic, pero extenso. Asi que aca esta el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fanfic, Dramione tambien, por supuesto :D

s/9393594/1/I-hate-everything-about-you

Este compilado de one shots no lo actualizare tan seguido pero cuando tenga ganas de escribir alguno, lo publicare! Espero que les guste el primer cap de 'I hate everything about you'! Un beso a todos!


End file.
